Jealous Genius
by lil'sayuri-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya gets jealous when Hinamori goes on a date with Kira. Summery sucks / It's my first fanfic so please be nice *smile*


**Hey guys! This is my first story and I hope you'****ll like it. Please don't be angry with me if there're any mistakes in grammar or spelling, because I'm just speaking English for fun (actually I'm German)**

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitsugaya sighed and laid his pencil down. After more then four hours he finally finished his paperwork. He looked to the watch on his desk and sighed again. He just finished in time. In a few minutes Hinamori would come to get his work and deliver it to the 6th division.

Hitsugaya smiled by the thought of his childhood friend. Since the war with Aizen 43 years ago she had improved herself very well. She got Ichigo Kurosaki as her new captain and even if he was driving her crazy sometimes, she respected him.

Hinamoris physical injuries were completely healed as well as her mental damage and it made Hitsugaya happy to see her returning back to the innocent and casual girl she had been before_ he _betrayed Soul Society.

Of cause she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a beautiful young woman and wanted many men including Hitsugaya. He had always had a crush on his childhood friend but over the years these feelings had developed to love.

And not only Hinamori had changed, Hitsugaya had finally grown to a real man. He was even taller than Matsumoto.

The Captain were pulled back to reality when something to his left snored loudly. Matsumotos head laid on her desk while she drooled on the paperwork which she was using as a pillow. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and yelled as loud as he could.

"MATSUMOTO IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP IN LESS THEN THREE SECONDS YOU WON'T GET ANY SAKE FOR THE WOHLE NEXT MONTH!!!"

The woman shot up and dropped half of the papers on the ground.

"Taicho" she exclaimed "Don't scare me like that! My boobs almost popped out!"

"Then don't sleep when you're supposed to do you're paperwork" Hitsugaya snapped "Maybe you should try to sleep at night instead of drinking the whole time with Kira and Hisagi."

"Impossible! After all that's – " A light knock interrupted Matsumoto.

"Enter" Hitsugaya commanded. His heart started pounding when Hinamori came trough the door.

"Hey Shiro- chan! Hey Matsumoto- san!" she greeted them with a sweet smile on her face. "Have you finished your paperwork?"

He would never admit it but Hitsugaya loved his stupid pet name. The names they gave each other a long time ago, symbolised for him how close they actually were.

But he had his principles: "Its Hitsugaya- _taicho_, bed-wetter."

Hinamori only smiled at him and went to his desk to take the huge pile of papers.

Hitsugaya noticed something different about her. Instead of the usual shinigami uniform, she wore a peach coloured kimono with white flowers. She looked adorable.

"Hinamori, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" he asked cursing her to blush.

"Well... you see...eh..."Hinamori stuttered and before she could say anything more Matsumoto answered for her.

"She's going out with Kira" she said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Matsumoto!" Hinamori exclaimed and her face turned as red as Renji's hair.

The answer of his fuku- taicho caught the captain by surprise. He looked from Matsumoto to the obviously embarrassed Hinamori and back.

"W- What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, taicho!" Matsumoto said "He asked her out on a date!!"

The jealousy Hitsugaya suddenly felt was overwhelming. He couldn't believe that _his _Hinamori was about to go on a date with this good-for-nothing idiot!

"Get a grip taicho, it's cold!" Matsumoto yelled and for the second time this day Hitsugaya snapped back to reality. He pulled himself together and the room temperature went back to normal.

"Watch your tongue Matsumoto! I'm still your captain!" he yelled back.

"It's not my fault that you're jealous like hell" came the response.

Now Hitsugaya was really pissed. He hated it when Matsumoto could read him like a open book when it came to Hinamori.

"Why should I be jealous?! It's not like I love Hinamori or something" he lied to the woman and failed to see the disappointment on Hinamoris face. Matsumoto ignored him and turned to Hinamori.

"I think you should open that bun" she said and looked to the younger woman "It would be much better."

"Are you sure?" Hinamori asked and raised her hands to open the bun when Matsumoto nodded.

Hitsugaya swallowed when her hair fell down. It had grown pretty much since the war and reached now a bit over her breast. To the captain she looked like an angel.

"You should hurry now Hinamori" Matsumoto said " It's almost 7 p.m."

"Oh no, I'll be late" Hinamori took the paperwork from Hitsugayas desk and ran out of the office.

The captain looked after her and again the temperature in the room dropped rapidly.

"Wow, you really are in a bad mood, Taicho" Matsumoto chuckled. Hitsugaya sent her a deathly view and stood up.

"Were are you going?" The woman asked "you aren't about to do anything horrible to Kira, are you?!" Her voice sounded worried.

The last guy who asked Hinamori out, ended up in the 4th division. He was near to death be cause Hitsugaya freezed him before anyone was able to stop him. After that Hinamori refused to talk to him more the a month.

"I'll take care of him later" he said, trying to stay calm.

"Don't dare to go drinking before your paperwork isn't finished. I'm going to bed."

Hitsugaya went to his room had laid down. He already started imagine what Kira and Hinamori were doing on their date and he felt like throwing up.

He turned to the right and gazed out of his window. The captain knew this would be a sleepless night and if he was able to find some sleep he would be dreaming of Hinamori and himself. And Kira taking Hinamori away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was hell. Rumours about Hinamori and Kira were spreading around Seireitei and most of them weren't exactly what Hitsugaya would have liked to hear. In fact they were all about Kira and Hinamori being a couple and even worse: Apparently some guys said they saw Kira _kissing_ Hinamori.

As soon as Hitsugaya heard about this, every single item in his office turned into ice.

No one was stupid enough to talk to him, so the captain was the whole time alone in his office and had time to calm himself a bit down.

Sometime around noon someone knocked lightly at his door.

"What?" Hitsugaya spat. He didn't wanted to see anyone at the moment.

The door opened and Hinamori slipped in with a worried expression on her face.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her. The young woman looked kind of scared. He never snapped at her like that before.

"I- I wanted to see how you're doing..." Hitsugaya could clearly hear the fear in her voice and it made him even angrier.

"I'm perfectly fine" he answered as calm as he could.

"Your lying..." Hinamori whispered. "You upset about something"

"It's none of your business" Hitsugayas voice was cold.

"Oh..." was the only thing she managed to say "Than I think i shouldn't annoy you anymore.." she turned around but before she reached the door Hitsugaya asked "Is it true that you an Kira kissed?"

He wanted, no he needed to know whether he lost Hinamori or not.

She turned to him and at first she looked pretty surprised about his question but then her face became red.

"Well...Y- Yeah, kind of..." she finally answered. Hitsugayas heart broke. So he had lost Hinamori to Kira and there was nothing he could do about it.

Unfortunately he couldn't forbid her to go out with Kira... An idea suddenly came in Hitsugaya mind. Maybe he could do it after all.

"I forbid you to see him" he simply said and a smirk appeared on his face. Hinamori looked at him irritated.

"What?!"

"You heard me clearly." Anger flashed over Hinamoris face.

"You can't forbid me to meet my friends!" she yelled at him.

"You're obviously more then just friends!"

"We aren't a couple!!" The young woman in front of Hitsugaya started crying "And I won't let you rule over me!!"

"Did you forgot that I am a captain?! I give you the order to avoid Kira!" That's it! She couldn't say a single word against this!!

"You are so childish Hitsugaya-_ taicho_!!" Hinamori spat his title like it disgusted her to address him as a captain.

"Kira did nothing more then give me a little kiss on the CHEEK to say good night! I don't love him nor has he any feelings beyond friendship towards me!! What Matsumoto- san said yesterday wasn't serious!"

Hitsugaya stood there like he freezed himself. Was what Hinamori said true? Were they really nothing more than good friends? He didn't know what to say, but Hinamori was too upset to listen anyway. She stormed out of the office without looking back.

The captain didn't move while thoughts in his head went crazy. Hitsugaya couldn't believe that he had yelled at the woman he loved more then everything like this and even made her cry. He felt so guilty that he wanted to kill himself for his own stupidity.

After ten minutes of scolding to himself Hitsugaya finally decided to ask Hinamori for forgiveness. He ran out of his office and shunpoed to the 5th division as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In less than thirty seconds the captain arrived and concentrated on Hinamoris spiritual pressure. Within a few seconds he detected her .

Hitsugaya went trough several corridors until he stood in front of the door leading to Hinamoris room.

He wanted to knock but hesitated when he heard Hinamori crying at the other side. It seemed like he had really overdone it this time. But there was no way he would just leave without saying anything to her.

He took a deep breath an slowly knocked.

"Not now!" Hinamoris voice was kind of weak even if she tried to sound normal. Hitsugaya knocked again but this time he didn't even got an answer.

Hitsugaya sighed and opened the door. As soon as he stepped in the room a pillow landed in his face and as soon as he put it down a second one hit him before he could dodge it.

"Leave my alone" Hinamori stood next to her bed with her eyes red from crying.

Hitsugaya ignored her wish an said "You can't hurt me by throwing pillows around, bed- wetter." But he regretted his words immediately, because the upset woman gripped the blue vase from her nightstand and threw it towards him.

Hitsugaya caught the item before it could hit him and placed it carefully at the ground.

"What do you want?" Hinamori asked and tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"I- I wanted..." Hitsugaya started but trailed off. He had never been good in apologising...

"I wanted to a- apologise to you..." he almost whispered.

"I have acted like an idiot and I'm truly sorry for that."

Hinamoris eyes went wide. She knew that her childhood friend rarely admitted his mistakes to anyone but himself and to her him saying sorry made her happier than anything else.

"Of cause I can't forbid you to meet Kira..." Hitsugaya continued "I don't know what I was thinking when I said that but –" He was interrupted when Hinamori suddenly jumped into his arms embarrassing him tightly.

"It's alright Shiro- chan" She mumbled on his chest "My meeting with Kira wasn't a real date. He only tried to build up my courage so I can manage to confess to the man I love..."

Her words were like thousand heavy rocks laying down on Hitsugayas heart. His Hinamori wasn't returning his feelings after all, she had been taken away from him...

"I love him for decades now and even if Matsumoto- san and Kira- kun told me over and over again that he loves me too, I just couldn't believe them."

Hitsugaya didn't want to hear anything about that guy but he let her talk.

"Tell me his name, bed- wetter" he pleaded.

"Why would you want to know?" Maybe he just imagined it but Hitsugaya swore her voice sounded kind of teasingly. He wondered why.

"I want to tell him, that if you shed even one tear because of him, he'll die" he answered and

Hinamori smiled on his chest.

"He's an high ranked officer and he always worried about me. Many people think he's could hearted but actually he's very kind. He has –"

"Just tell me his name, bed- wetter"

"H- Hitsugaya Toshiro..." she said blushing furiously.

Hitsugayas jaw fell open. Could it possibly be?! Were his dreams about to come true?! Did she really return his feelings?!

He couldn't think straight. He almost expected her to tell him it was all a joke.

Hinamori began to worry.

"Shiro- chan? Are you okay? You're kind of pale... Maybe you should go to Unohana- tai-"

Without thinking twice Hitsugaya pressed his lips on hers. At first Hinamori was shocked but relaxed when she understood the meaning of his actions. Hitsugaya licked her lip begging for entrance and she gladly opened her mouth. Hitsugaya slipped his tongue in, starting a small battle between their tongues. Of cause he won and explored every inch of her sweet tasting mouth.

When they finally broke apart grasping for air Hitsugaya smirked.

Hinamori blushed lightly but smiled, too.

"Does that mean you love me to?" She asked looking him into the eye.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine!" he whispered in her ear before he captured he lips in another kiss.

~END~

**I hope my writing stile wasn't as bad as I think... ****If there is anything wrong (grammar, spelling or what ever) please tell me!**

**Sweet greetings =)**


End file.
